Destruction
by naynaynaynay
Summary: OC Nami has been sent it to Death City. She is told to talk to no one, to not make friends. She's mean to everyone that tries to come near her. So why does the SE gang keep trying to talk to her! (This is a rewrite of the original fanfiction that I had up. Cover image was drawn my readthishit. Rated T for language and other stuff. Also, I don't own Soul Eater).
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First rewrite. This was my first attempt at writing a fan fiction and I believe this can be better. So here is the rewrite of chapter 1! Also I'm sick so I'm going to try to type more often.**

**I'm not sure about the updates just yet, but I'll have you know when I know.**

**Note- When I rewrite the other chapters, I will put them in the description and, of course, replace them with the chapter. If you chose to read on and I haven't rewrote those chapters, it may confuse you.**

**Thank you, and here you go!.**

_**3rd person POV**_

_"Brooklyn!" A girls voice giggled. "Come back here! Your gonna get us in trouble!" A little five-year old told her four-year old sister._

_The four-year old popped out of the corner, "Sorry Nami!" She giggled, tagging her sister. "But, you're it!" She laughed and ran the other direction._

_The four-year old named Brooklyn, was taller than her older sister. She had black hair that went down to her shoulders and was tan. She was wearing shorts, a flower short sleeved shirt and no shoes on, since she was in their apartment._

_The older one names Nami had short blond hair and was pale. She wore a black t-shirt and jean shorts. She also had freckles on her cheeks._

_"Not fair! Come here, Brooklyn!" She pouted, following her sister._

_The apartment had two floors. The bottom floor was a kitchen and living room and the top floor was the bed rooms and bathroom. They lived on the top floor of the apartment. There father lived with them since their mother died or left. They are not for sure._

_Nami ran up the stairs. She slowly went up the stairs, waiting for her sister to pop out of the corner like usual._

_"Boo!" Brooklyn giggled, looking down at her sisters face._

_"I got you now!" Nami ran up the stairs and ran after her sister._

_"Ep!" Brooklyn gasped, running faster than her sister._

_Brooklyn ran into a room and waited silently for Nami to find her._

_"Come on, Brooklyn! I don't want to get in trouble for you drawing on the wall again!" Nami pleaded._

_A door slammed on the bottom floor._

_Nami's eyes widened and she ran into the nearest room, which happened to be the bathroom._

_"Nami! Get your ass down here!" Nami's father, BB, spoke._

_Nami ran downstairs, her eyes wide with fear about what her father could, and would, do to her._

_BB's eyes were red and he looked drunk._

_"What is this you ungrateful brat!?" BB yelled, pointing to the wall, which had the drawings on it._

_Nami heard footsteps behind her, but didn't say anything. She knew it was Brooklyn._

_"I-I'm sorry, dad I did-" Nami tried to say_

_"You're sorry? Oh and now I suppose your going to tell me that you didn't mean to and everything should just go back to normal? Hmm?" BB asked, sometimes spitting on her face, on accident or purpose._

_"Wait! Papa, please don't punish Nami-chan! I did it, not Nami-chan!" Brooklyn spoke up._

_"I don't care who did it as long as someone gets punished. And Nami is older so she should have stopped you. Nami, you are coming with me." BB spoke, grabbing Nami's hair and arm._

_Tears streamed down Nami's face. She knew the punishment way too well. She hated it and feared her father for that reason._

_BB shoved Nami up the stairs. Since they were on the top floor, no one could hear them._

_BB slapped Nami across the face. Nami's cheek bleed, he hit her again and again and again._

_"Selfish brat!" BB yelled at her._

()()()()()

Nami's phone rang.

_'It was only a bad dream... Father would never hurt me...'_ Nami thought. Nami was 16 and was in traveling to Death City. She was in the desert part. She was close.

Nami picked up the phone and waited for the person on the other line to speak first.

"You know your orders Nami. I expect you to follow them." The person on the other line spoke.

"I have no intention of disobeying." Nami spoke, poker faced.

"And remember Nami, you talk to no one. You just get what you need and we can leave. Only hunt at night and never enter the DWMA. It's for your own good. Remember that." The man spoke once again.

"Right." Nami said blankly.

"Good girl." You could feel the mans smirk.

He hung up and Nami kept walking.

She could see the big building now. Nami kept marching forward. She didn't spot anyone just yet and she hoped she would never meet anyone here that called her 'friend'.

"What an awful word. Friend. It's horrifying." Nami spoke out loud.

After walking a few more miles, she was at the edge of a cliff. Next to it a sign read, 'Welcome to Death City. Population 800'

Nami looked down at the jump.

"Shouldn't hurt too bad." Nami spoke, jumping off the edge and sliding down, piles of dust going all around her.

The sun started to go down, which was good for Nami. She could get what she needed in the darkness.

Nami waited until the sun had gone down to enter the city.

It was quiet easy to slip past the security, considering they fell asleep.

Nami found a tall building not too far away from the entrance and climbed up.

Nami could see everything below her, to a point. Nami squinted, it looked like a Kishin was chasing someone.

Nami jumped off the roof of the five-story building and landed in a squat.

Nami's black cloak she had brought with her hide her blond hair, skin and some of her clothes.

She started to run the direction she saw the kishin.

Nami heard a scream and ran faster. Her arm turned into part of a weapon when she was close enough to the kishin.

Nami slashed her arm at the Kishins neck. The trembling lady the kishin was trying to catch was on the ground. Knees scraped and clothes torn. Her head was in her legs.

Nami looked down at the woman and grabbed the Kishin soul. She grabbed a jar out of her cloak and it in.

"T-T-Thank you, M-Miss." The woman managed to stutter out. "I-I though I w-was going t-to d-die."

Nami make eyes contact and ran the other direction.

Nami, once again, make it to the same building she had jumped off.

She was in a squatting position and waited in the light of the moon for anymore signs of a kishin.

None ever came and Nami ended up sleeping like that until the sun rose.

Nami looked around and decided staying up here would be safer.

"Hello?" Someone asked behind her.

Nami was surprised, but didn't show it. Her arm turned into a weapon as she turned around, standing up. "State your name." Nami growled.

It was a kid with blue spiky hair and a girl with long black hair in a pony tail.

"I am the all mighty Black Star and this is Tsubaki!" He yelled, way too loud for Nami's liking.

"Get off the roof." She growled again.

Black Star laughed, not intimidated by Nami. "Or what? You'll shove me off the roof? I am Black Star! No one can beat me!"

'Damn, this kid is annoying.' Nami gritted her teeth. "Just get off the roof. You annoy me." Nami growled.

Again this kid laughed, "You can not take me off the roof! I will surpass god! Peasants like you can't beat me!" Black Star said.

"Uh, I don't think you should have called her that..." Tsubaki pointed out.

Black Star faced Tsubaki, "And why-" Nami whacked Black Star on the head and tripped his legs out from under him.

"I'm going to tell you one more time, Black Star. Get. Off. The roof." Nami growled.

Black Star swung out his leg and almost tripped Nami.

She, of course, jumped over his legs.

"I think we should go Black Star." Tsubaki said.

Black Star jumped up and stood next to Tsubaki. "Fine, but this is not over." Black Star tried to say to make Nami threatened, but all she did was smirk.

"Oh, of course this is not over. I wasn't even trying." Nami said as they left.

**AN: And that's the first rewrite of this story!**

**Have a suggestion? PM me or leave a review. Thank you! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello people of the internet. I would like to thank all of you that are following my story! It means a lot. 6 people! Whoop! Anyways, here you go with the rewrite of chapter 2.**

_**3rd person POV**_

It was the after noon. Nami hadn't moved off the roof all day.

Nami looked down from the roof. Still nothing. No Kishins, no people trying to rob places, no fun for Nami.

"Ugh!" Nami spoke out loud, letting herself fall onto the roof. "Can't something interesting happen? I would even be fine with a that Black Star kid so I would beat his ass." Nami spoke, rolling over on her side.

Nami's phone rang, she answered it and waited for the person on the other line to talk first.

"Nami? I need you to hurry up and get those souls! This machine is not going to fuel its self! So get hunting!" The man on the other line yelled at her.

"Yes, sir. I haven't had any today, but I will be catching some soon. The night is where I work best." Nami spoke, her voice sounding monotone.

"That's a good girl. I will be patient with you, but not for long. I have been planning this for a while, Nami. I don't need you ruining all of my hard work for me." The man snapped at Nami.

Nami nodded, knowing that he couldn't see her, "I understand, sir. I will do all I can."

"I expect that you do. Oh and Nami? Remember, twenty." And with that the man hung up.

Nami put her phone away and waited.

It wasn't long before Nami sensed someone behind her. Her arm turned into a weapon, and she turned around. Her blade on the throat of the person there.

She looked up and saw that kid from earlier.

"What do you want?" Nami asked, not moving her blade.

"I came back to challenge you! I told you I wasn't done!" Black Star yelled.

"And I'm assuming that Tsubaki is the weapon in your hand?" Nami asked, nodding towards the weapon he held.

"Hi..." Tsubaki said quietly.

"Okay, so you want to fight, Black Star? Give it your all." Nami smirked.

"You don't even have a meister! You're going to loose!" Black Star taunted.

"Wanna bet?" Nami growled. Man this kid was annoying.

"Fine. If you lose you have to come to the DWMA." Black Star told her.

"Why on Earth would I do that? And why would you want that?" Nami asked him.

"You need a meister and DWMA has the best there are." Black Star stated simply.

"Fine, and if you lose, you never, ever, talk to me again. Got it?" Nami asked in more of a statement.

"You're on."

()()()()()

Nami stood on the opposite side of the roof as Black Star and Tsubaki.

Tsubaki, of course, was in weapon form.

Nami hadn't changed her arm yet, she was waiting for the right time, and that time was not now.

Black Star made the first move. "Speed Star!"

He sped around Nami, waiting for the time to strike.

Black Star stuck Nami. Nami caught his weapon just before it stuck her neck.

Nami flipped Black Star over landing on his back.

Nami smirked, "Still have confidence?" She taunted.

Black Star smiled, "Of course. I AM GOING TO SURPASS GOD!"

Nami held her ears, "Would you quit being so loud and obnoxious." Nami yelled, swinging her arm, now in weapon form, at Black Star.

Black Star doged, barley.

Black Star yelled another command and he vanished.

Nami sighed, "So what? You just think you can hide from me? Come out!" She yelled, annoyed.

Nami turned around, Black Star was standing there.

Before Nami could react, Black Star struck her in the side.

Nami grabbed her side, the blood seeping out of her shirt. "So, that's how you want to play? Bring it." Blood started dripping from Nami's mouth, but she kept fighting.

Her arm transformed into a blade, as did her leg. She ran at him, not caring how close they were to the roof.

She struck Black Star with her arm and leg. He feel to the ground.

Nami growled. "Now get out."

Black Star stood up, blood pouring out of his sides and leg. "I'm not down."

Nami charged, Black Star dodged. Nami swung her blade of him, getting his other leg and then pinning him down, putting her blade up to his neck.

"Can you still get up?" Nami growled, putting the blade closer.

"I can." Black Star said, moving his feet so that Nami fell onto her back.

Nami coughed up some blood. "I used that first, baka!"

Nami wobbly stood up. "Time to end this!"

The sky grew dark as the moon came out. The light of the moon shinning on the fight between Black Star and Nami.

Something happened within Nami and she went all out.

She swung and stuck with all of her might.

Black Star did the same.

After a few minutes of fighting, Black Star tripped Nami, she fell on her stomach. She tried to push herself up, only to fail.

Black Star smirked, "Guess I win."

"Leave." Nami muttered out.

"So that means I win?" Black Star taunted.

"Leave before I kill you!" Nami threatened.

"Guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." And with that Black Star left.

Nami wobbly stood up, a limp in her walk as she walked over to her backpack, getting the bandages to rap up her wounds.

A scream came from an ally.

"Time to go." Nami spoke aloud, jumping off the roof and running towards the sound.

**AN: Well that's that! Thank you for reading and still not sure about updated just yet, but I think that they'll be on weekend because that is when I have more time to write.**

**Thank you!**

**Have a suggestion? PM me or leave a review! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello people that have clicked on this story! I would like to thank Guest for reviewing and thank shadow gumball of death for giving this a follow and favorite! :)**

**Updates: I am going to try to make them every Sunday or Saturday since those are the days I have more time to type!**

**Okay, so here is chapter 3!**

_**3rd person POV**_

_"Come on Brooklyn, we are going for a walk!" BB grabs Brooklyn's arm and drags her out the door._

_"Wait-" Nami paused. "Brookie didn't break the vase, it was me!" Nami said with wide eyes._

_"Yeah, right!" BB said, slamming the door._

_Nami sunk to the ground. "B-Brookie..."_

_Her father had been drinking again and Nami could see the redness in his eyes and the way he stumbled out the door._

_Nami always feared the worst when her father was like that._

_A little shadow formed where Nami was crying, "You will need me soon dear. How about that time is now. We can save your sister from your fathers rage."_

_Nami sniffed, wiping her eyes and standing up, "No, Kokage, I don't need that. B-Brookie will be fine by herself..." Nami's hair was in her eyes as she walked up the stairs to her room._

_"You never know what that man will do, Nami. For all we know, he has killed Brooklyn." Kokage said as she followed Nami up the stairs. Her form was now in the shape of a girl Nami's age, but she was still a shadow._

_Nami stopped walked and turned around to face Kokage. She slapped Kokage's cheek, which went right though her. "Don't you ever say that! Father is a cruel man, but not cruel enough to do that to Brookie!"_

_"Believe what you want, Nami." Kokage told her._

_()()()()()()()_

_Several hours later BB returned home. He limped to the couch and put his head in his hands._

_Nami snuck down, "D-Daddy? Where is Brooklyn?" Nami asked, quietly coming down the stairs._

_BB's head shot right up, his mouth turned into a crazy smile, "I-I killed her Nami. She-She died!" He blurted into a fit of crazy laughter._

_Nami's eyes widened, "W-What! H-How c-could you!" Nami was about to run to the phone when BB grabbed her arms. She screamed and kicked him._

_"N-Nami, you mustn't go to the phone... I will make you forget all of this..." BB said, putting a hat type thing on Nami._

()()()()()()()

Nami woke up, her head pounding, "I-It's okay Nami, it was only a dream..." She tried to convince herself.

The sun was just coming up and she walked over to her backpack, grabbing a thing of water and gulping it down.

Nami got surrounded by three Kishins yesterday, she defeated all of them, of course.

_'Only a few more Kishins...'_ Nami reminded herself.

Nami watched from her roof top as stores started to open and as people started to crowd the streets.

Someones shoes hitting the ground from behind her caught her attention.

Her arm turning into a weapon on instinct. Nami saw the blue haired kid and growled, "What!"

Black Star smirked and crossed his arms, "We had a deal, remember?"

"I'm not going to that school." Nami told him, pulling up her hood so it was on her head.

Black Stars smirk faded, "But I thought we had a deal!?"

"Then you thought wrong. There is no way you can make me go to that school." Nami growled.

Black Star shook his head, "Then I guess we will make you come... Speed Star!" Black Star told her, the smirk coming back to his face.

"That's cheating, baka!" Nami told him, trying to figure out where he was.

All Nami could see of Black Star was the outline and then we disappeared to a new spot.

"It's not cheating if you aren't trying." Black Star told her as he switched places.

"I hope you realize your annoying!" Nami told him, turning different direction to try to find him.

"I get that a lot!" Black Star laughed, as he put his hand out and stuck Nami's back.

Nami turned around like that never happened, "Where you even trying?" Nami asked as she struck his arm.

Black Star grabbed his arm, "Guess we are going to make to do this the hard way."

Black Star made an odd noise.

"What was that?" Nami growled, striking his arm again.

"Reinforcements." Black Star smirked.

"Rein-" A arm grabbed Nami. She turned and to look at who grabbed her and then was punched in the side of the face and tripped. A bag went over her head and ropes around her arms and legs.

Nami struggled in the ropes.

_'You know, you can use me to help you. They might not be even taking you to a school...'_Kokage reminded Nami inside her head.

_'I will let them take me to where they wish. remember, I have a tracking device.'_ Nami reminded Kokage.

_'Fine, but when you are in trouble because of these people, don't go asking for my help...'_ Kokage warned her.

_'What do you even mean by 'they'?'_ Nami asked.

Kokage didn't respond.

_**Kokage's POV**_

This girl is crazy. How could she not want to use me for ultimate power?

Something bad is going to happen with these people. I just know it.

I don't trust them. I never trusted BB and do you see what happened to my poor little Nami. She was heart-broken when her sister died and here she is, working for that man.

Oh well. Nami made her choice.

Nothing I can do.

You deserve what's ever coming to you, Nami.

Remember that...

**AN: Yep, that just happened. Also I am sorry if anyone is OOC. I'm reading the manga and finished the anime a while ago so...**

**Have a suggestion? Leave a review or PM me! Thanks, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Kid- HOLY CRAP WE HAVE 8 FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES! IT'S SYMMERTRICAL!...**

**naynaynaynay-Calm down Kid-!**

**Kid-BUT IT'S SYMMERTRICAL!**

**naynaynaynay- *Whacks Kid on head with Nami in weapon form***

**Kid- *Grabs head* ... *^***

**Nami- You deserved that.**

**naynaynaynay- Well this was random... Anyways thank you BeccaBlazePrincess for the follow and favorite! Here is chapter 4!**

_**Nami's POV**_

I move my hands around in the ties, trying to figure out how I can get them off.

_'I still don't trust them, Nami...'_ Kokage muttered.

_'I realize this. So are you going to help me get out or do I have to figure that out?'_ I ask her.

Silence. I roll my eyes and fiddle with the ropes. They tied them on tight, I'll give them that.

Lucky me, I'm bendable and BB taught me how to untie tight ropes.

I get out of the hand ties, but I can't reach my feet without being too obvious.

"Hey, Maka? Why are we doing this anyways?" A guy asks.

"I don't know, but I was curious about why she wouldn't want to come." The girl named Maka replied.

"Yeah, okay." The guy responded.

We continue walking for a while. I feel myself start to fall.

_'Good, maybe I'll be able to get out of here. My hands are free, so all they need to do is drop me...'_ I tell myself.

_'They won't do that, Nami." _Kokage tell me.

'_You're a bummer.'_ I roll my eyes.

"Black Star, you're dropping her!" One of them tell him.

"What? Oh I am." Black Star lifts me up.

After a few minutes I finally hear someone speak,"Okay, girly, we are here!" Someone tells me.

I'm dropped to the ground.

"Black Star! You baka! Don't just drop her like that! Maka chop!" I'm assuming Maka said.

I stand up and take the bag off my head.

I look to see the others staring at me.

I untie my feet and start walking down the stairs and then on the sidewalk.

"Yo! You just can't leave like that!" Someone says behind me.

I turn around and cross my arms, "Watch me."

I start running down the sidewalk.

"Oi! Come on let's follow her!" I hear someone call behind me.

"Speed Star!" Black Star yells from behind me.

I speed up, "Dammit!"

Black Star caught up to me, the others far behind.

I make my hand into a fist and punch him in the jaw. That caught him off guard, so he fell.

I keep running, not out of breath yet.

"Hey, lady! How are you not out of breath yet!?" Someone asks.

_'Just don't talk to them, Nami.'_ I tell myself.

"Uh, miss, can you please slow down we only want to talk to you..." Maka, I think, yells.

_'Well they are annoying now aren't they.'_ I hear Kokage tell me.

_'Very.'_ I respond.

_'Well where are you going? You're going to have to find a new roof.'_ Kokage reminds me.

_'Okay, then I guess it's time to climb a building.'_ I smirk and jump onto a roof. I jump on window sills and climb up using the loose bricks of the building.

I'm at the top in a few seconds. I look down and don't see anyone.

"Think I lost them, Kokage?" I ask out loud.

She takes the form of my shadow in a 3D form standing next to me, "I think so, but you left your backpack on the other roof..."

I face palm, "Dammit, can you get it?" I ask Kokage.

"I'm just a shadow..."

"Fine then can you give me directions to the roof, I might be able to make a jump there and back." I ask her.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be so sure that you won't run into anyone their." Kokage warns.

I sigh and run a hand though my hair. I put my hood back up, "Well, I need that backpack, if BB calls and they answer it..."

I didn't need to finish my sentence. Kokage nodded in understanding.

"The roof is about eight roofs from here. Go north and you should find it." Kokage informs me.

I nod and head that way.

I look at the roof next to me. I jump to it, then the next, next and next until I make it to where my backpack is.

I don't see anyone, but I sense someone is here, waiting for me.

I slowly walk over to my backpack and pick it up.

I start going back the way I came until a hand stops me. My arm turns and I hold it up to their neck.

This person doesn't seem familiar. "Name." I command.

This kid put his hands up, "I mean no harm. I'm a friend of Black Star."

I move the blade closer, "I said, name." I growl at him.

"I'm Kid. Death the Kid."

"As in Lord Death's son?" I ask, not moving the blade.

He looks spectacle but answers, "Yeah."

I don't move the blade.

"So do you want to move that?" He asks.

I was about to respond when my phone rings. I keep my eyes on him, removing the blade, and answering my phone.

I press talk and wait for the person on the other line to speak first.

"Nami. Be more careful, don't get closer to these people. They won't be good for you. And this one named Kid? Get rid of him."

They hang up and so do I

"So, who was that?" Kid asks.

"None of your business." I hold my blade up to his neck. "Nice knowing you Kid." I smirk.

**AN: Hehehe I'm evil. I hope you guys had a good Thanksgiving! Again, sorry if anyone is OOC!**

**Have a suggestion? PM me or leave a review!**

**Thanks! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello again... Do any of u even read these...? Oh well, anyways I hope you like this chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated~**

_**Nami's POV**_

"Nice knowing you, Kid." I smirk.

The blade is at his neck...

_'Come on, Nami. Do it... Don't hesitate.'_ Kokage tells me.

I nod. I swing my arm out.

My arm is caught by someone, "Sorry, but you are not killing Kid today." I turn to see a guy with white hair looking at me.

I get my arm out of his grasp.

There friends appeared and they circle me.

"We just want to talk to you, miss." Maka, I think, tells me.

I shake my head, "Kokage it's time to go."

Kokage appeared in shadow form and stands next to me.

They all look shocked looking at the shadow version of me.

"Agreed. I don't like these people." Kokage smirks, shooting her arm out that made everyone move out of my way as I jumped to the roofs.

"H-Hey! Don't let her leave!" One of them yells.

"Thanks for the save Kokage." I mutter, running along the roofs.

She doesn't respond and I roll my eyes.

I make it back to the roof as I look back. Bad idea. My foot slips on the lege and I fall to the ground.

I twist my body so I land on my feet. My hood came off in the process, it's hanging on the ledge where I had just fallen.

I hear voices on the ground so I jump up. I reach out for my hood, but someone picks it up.

Those people who I was trying to get away from where right in front of me.

I growl and reach out for my hood.

The blue haired kid holds it higher.

"No, after you tell us what that shadow thing was and you agree to talk to us." Black Star smirks.

I look back and see the sun is going down, "I don't have time for this." I mumble.

_'If I can just stall until the sun is down..._' I remind myself.

I stand up of the ledge of the window I was on. My feet are barely on, but I keep my balance. "You want to talk? We will talk if I get my hood back first."

The Black Star kid looks surprised, "Okay he-"

"Black Star! Are you stupid! Don't give her the hood first! She'll take it and leave." Maka yells at him.

Black Star pulls the hood back, "Got it."

Tsubaki smiles, "S-So would you like to talk to us?" She asks me.

"Names." It's more of a command than a question.

"I'm Maka and this is my weapon partner Soul." She points to the white-haired kid. "That's Kid and his weapons, Liz and Patty." She points to them. "And that's Black Star and Tsubaki. So what's your name?" She asks politely.

I cross my arms, "That's none of your business."

My phone rings from my backpack. They all look at me as I turn to answer it.

As usual, I wait for the person on the other line to say something, "Nami, put me on speaker please. I want them to trust you so we can learn more about this place." I don't question him and do as asked.

I click the speaker button and let them listen, "Can you people hear me?" BB asks them.

"Yeah." Soul says.

"Good. Good. I requested Nami to put me on speaker-"

"So that's what your name is!?" Black Star asks.

I roll my eyes and shoosh him.

"Oh, right. Sorry, Nami can be a little over protective of herself. But she will be talking to you guys. She is a very trust worthy girl. Nami, you will do as I ask right?" He asks.

I stiffen. but answer, "Yes sir."

"Good, see you soon and Nami, put me off speaker for a moment." Again I did as asked and put him off speaker.

"Don't go telling them you talked to me. Don't call me BB. If they ask say it was your father." And with that he hung up.

I put my phone back in my backpack and look over at them. I raise an eyebrow and ask, "So will we be going anywhere or are we going to talk on the roof?" I ask.

_'I wouldn't go anywhere with them, Nami. The roof is safer. Plus you will have to leave soon, the sun is setting.'_ Kokage reminds me.

_'I know, Kokage. But if BB wants me to talk to them, I talk to them. Simple as that.'_ I tell her.

Maka scratches the back of her head, "I guess we could go somewhere..."

I smile a fake smile, "Okay, then let's go." I jump off the roof.

I land on the ground in a crouched position and my fist on the pavement. I stand, noticing the crack I made, and wait for them to come down.

_'They're no fun. They climbed down.' _I roll my eyes.

They walk up to me, "Uh, was that crack always their?" Soul asks, pointing to the crack I made.

"Probably." I lie turning around. "So where are we going?" I ask.

"Uh, probably the coffee shop." Kid tells me.

I walk forward, "I expect my hood after this." I tell Black Star as I pass him.

"You'll get your hood if you answer all of our questions..." Black Star mumbled.

I smile fakely, "Oh, I will answer them, but there is no way to tell if they are the truth."

"Okay... anyways, let's go to the shop." Tsubaki says, walking forward.

I let them all pass me, the sun has gone down by now. I stay in the back of the group, Kid follows me to make sure I don't go anywhere.

_'Kokage?'_ I ask her.

_'Something bothering you?_' She asks, normally I don't call for her.

_'Do_ _you think that this will turn out how my last meeting with people I didn't know went...?'_ I ask, looking at my shadow.

Kokage doesn't respond for a minute, _'I can not be sure, Nami...'_

Then, my mind wanders to that day.

**FLASHBACK- Nami's POV**

I have met some people this time around. I'm 10 years old and I've been sent out to meet the people who fed me yesterday. My father also sent me here, although I don't think I was supposed to talk to anyone... Oh well. They gave me food. They can't be that bad, right?

I walk into a blue building. It doesn't have many people around. I'm not sure what this place is, but I see large glasses with a yellow liquid in them. Wonder what that is.

The smell in the room reminds me of the smell BB always had when he came home all wobbly. Drunk.

I walk over to the table the people told me to meet them at. The red table in the dar back corner, with the less light.

I wasn't scared though. The looks people where giving me seemed normal.

The four people who fed me came in. They look different from yesterday, but I can't figure it out. The tall one with glasses, the short one with an eyepatch, the one with the golden tooth and the one with the long hair seemed normal yesterday, but did something change?

"Hello girl. Nice of you to join us." Glasses tells me.

I nod, "Yeah, thank you for the food again." I smile.

All four of them smirk, "It was our pleaser. Please take this piece of bread." Eyepatch hands me a piece od bread that has a golden covering.

I smile and take it from him.

_'Nami, don't eat it. I don't trust them. There aura seems different.'_ Kokage warns me.

_'Please, I'm hungry and they gave me food. Of course I'm going to eat it. You over react about everything.'_ I take a big bit of the bread.

_'Nami!'_ Kokage cries.

I feel a little dizzy.

"Goodnight, little one." Golden tooth tells me.

Then all I see is darkness.

()()()()()()()()

I wake up, arms and legs strapped to a chair and blood running down my face. I wince, feeling even more pain.

I look around, a guy is sharpening a knife in the back, "Oh good you're up. Get ready to die. They are getting it ready for you."

My eyes widen, _'Kokage! Kokage! You were right! I'm so sorry! Please get me out of here!'_

I hear no response.

_'Kokage...?'_ I ask again.

No response.

The guy walks over to me and puts a blind fold around my face, "It will be quick, dear. Don't worry."

I feel myself being lifted up and carried somewhere.

_'That's it... This is how I am going to die... I'm so sorry Kokage and BB. I'll listen to you next time...'_ I put my head down, ready to give up.

A heard a variety of screams all at once. Then they all stop. The blind fold is ripped off my face. I see the shadow form of Kokage and BB.

BB is looking at me in an angry tone. I look around and see the body's of people laying on the ground. They are all dead. I look back up at BB and notice he too has blood on him. But, it's not his.

"Time to leave, Nami." BB picks me up and carries me out.

_'I told you so.'_ Kokage tells me, out of shadow form.

**END FLASHBACK- Still Nami's POV**

"Nami!" Someone screams.

I look up and see everyone was watching me, "What?" I ask.

"Oh, thank Lord Death." Maka sighs in relief.

I raise an eyebrow at them.

Kid notices this and tells me, "You stopped walking and we all tried yelling your name, but you wouldn't respond. What happened back there?" He asks.

I shake my head, "Nothing, let's just go before it gets too late."

They nod reluctantly and start walking forward, I follow.

I stop when I hear a scream, as do the others.

My arm transforms and I run forward towards the noise.

**AN: Surprised at the long chapter? So am I... I wasn't planning on putting the flashback in here, but I did it anyways. Also sorry if you found this sad. Nami has a rough life.**

**Sorry for any OOC.**

**Have a suggestion? PM me or leave a review! Thanks! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Whoo! We are close to 10 followers!**** Thanks to Potatotheumbreon and Clara Firrgo for follow^-^ and thanks to werewolf1225 for the favorite! It means a lot that people are acutely reading my story and liking it :3**

_**3rd person POV**_

Nami runs towards the sound of someone screaming.

The others yell at her to come back.

"What was that about?" Kid asks.

Maka shook her head, "I have no idea, I think she heard a scream and ran towards it. We should follow her."

"Yeah, plus I still have her hood." Black Star told them, taking out the hood.

"Then let's go." Soul said, walking forward.

"Wait is she already out of sight?" Liz asks.

Maka facepalmed, "Yeah she is, so lets hurry up." And with that she ran forward.

"Guess we are following her." Soul shrugged, running too.

The others followed, running to catch up.

"You wanna slow down, Maka?" Soul asked, now catching up to Maka, the others close behind.

"Not a chance." Maka replied.

()()()()()()

_**Nami's POV**_

_Running. Chasing. Darkness. Those three words were one of the first I learned._

The Kishin is close, as are the others.

I hear screaming down an alleyway and turn.

I see the Kishin. I run up behind it. It barely has time to turn around when I'm on its back. Literally.

I start swinging my arm in a pendulum motion. The Kishin is down and all that's left is the crying prey and the soul.

I reach out and grab the soul.

"Found her!" Someone says above me. "And she has a soul?..." The person says confused.

I look up to see Black Star and Tsubaki. I roll my eyes, "Can I help you with something?"

Black Star held up my hood, "Two things," He told me jumping down. "First off, I still have your hood and secondly you just ran away. We had a deal."

I hear footsteps behind me and turn to see Soul and Maka coming towards us. Then behind them, Kid, Liz and Patty.

Soul see's the soul in my hand, "You going to eat that?" He asks, earning him a bonk on the head from Maka. "Ow, hey it was just a question!"

_'I think this is a good time to grab your hood and leave.'_ Kokage tells me.

_'I know. but BB told me to tell them what they wanted, remember?'_ I remind her.

Kokage says nothing and I roll my eyes at her.

They are all starting at me and I glare, "What?"

Kid pointed to the soul, "Its glowing..."

I look down, he was right it was.

"Whatever." It starts to burn for some reason, but I just cross my arms, not caring. "Can we just get back to talking?"

"Sure, we can talk here." Maka tells me.

I shake my head and run forward, jumping over the others.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Black Star calls.

I laugh, "You want information, you'll have to follow me somewhere." I smirk, running faster.

I hear shouts, but don't turn around. I grab the Kishin jar out of my cloak and put the soul inside. I look ay my had and see it's red. I shrug and keep running.

I stop in an ally. It's not near anything that's open so its a good spot.

I sit down, waiting for the others to get here. A hand goes over my mouth and my eyes widen.

I turn to see BB, standing there, "Shh! Nami don't do anything stupid. I came to collect the souls you have so far."

I reach into my cloak and grab the jar. The souls all look normal...I hand it to him and wait for him to say something.

"Not bad, your 'friends' will be here soon. I have something to tell you." I nod and wait for him to continue. "I need you to not let them realize why you are here. They can't find out about this... Operation. If they do, there is no telling what they'll do to stop me." A pause. "Think carefully before you answer there questions. They will be here shortly. Goodbye Nami." And with that he disappeared.

I stand up, hearing footsteps enter the alleyway.

"Oh good, glad we found you. Wait, isn't this just another ally? We were just in one!" Soul complains.

"Maka chop!" Maka hit Soul on the head with the spin of the book.

I smirk, "Ask your questions so I can get my hood back."

"Okay." Kid says. "Tell us, where are you here?"

_'Think carefully like BB said...'_ I tell myself. "I heard there were Kishins here."

"And what do Kishins have to do with this?" Maka asks.

I think for a minute, "They run rampid in the city. Someone needs to take them out. One killed my mother. I hate them." That wasn't the truth, but not like they'd know.

Black Star blinks, "Your mother was killed by a Kishin?"

I nod, "We used to live here when I was young. I wasn't old enough to walk. My mother went out at night and never came back. My father was in a great depression so we moved far away."

"And how could you remember that?" Liz asks.

"I was told so by my father a few years ago." I lie.

I look at Maka and see she's staring at me, "What are you doing?" I ask her.

"Looking at your soul..." She mutters.

I raise an eyebrow. "Anymore question?" I ask.

They shrug, "I don't think so." They mutter.

I smile a fake smile, "Great now give me back my hood." I reach out for it, grabbing it from Black Star.

I adjust it on my head, putting it up and jumping from the ground to the roofs in one big leap.

_'Nami... I don't think that those people will be leaving you... The one reminds me of Brooklyn.' _Kokage mutters.

I stop dead in my tracks, "No one will ever be like Brooklyn. Don't you go comparing her to those idiots." I hiss.

Kokage doesn't respond and I make my way over to the roof I was at once before.

()()()()()()

**_BB's POV_**

It's almost done. Only a few more souls and this will be powered up. It will have enough energy to do what it's programmed for.

Poor Nami. Those kids are nothing but trouble and Nami knows it. They won't leave her alone. No, no, they won't. At least they will all be gone soon.

Yes, they will. They'll all be gone. Man does that sound good to say. Death City will never be the same when I'm done. Never I tell you! Never!

**AN: So yeah, short thing from BB there but hey.**

**Also I am going to send one of my stories I made for ELA to a contest we are having at my school, so wish me luck even if you don't care...**

**Sorry for any OOC ness.**

**Have a suggestion? PM me or leave a review! Thanks! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks to AWESOME (Guest) for leaving a nice review and thanks to GodWorshipsBlackStar for leaving a nice review and following my story! :D Yay we have 10 followers now! :) Thanks everyone!**

**So I just reread my story and I realized that Nami only has 5 Kishin souls... Heh... welp time to make Nami get more souls...**

**Happy (Almost) Holidays!**

_**BB's POV**_

Nami needs to hurry up. This machine can't power its self.

And what's with this one soul? It was glowing when I had taken it our of the jar... Weird.

I walk up to my desk to look at it, sitting at my clear glass table full of science things. I pick up a test tube.

_'Father why would you kill me...?'_

I drop the test tube and it shatters to the ground. I grab my head, "That voice! It's back! Go away!"

The voice is coming closer, but is quieter.

_'Why, father? You made Nami forget, but how could I? With what you did to Nami... You remember... Correct?'_ It's a girl's voice... A young girls voice.

**FLASHBACK- 3rd Person POV**

BB puts a hat on Nami's head.

"F-Father what's this?" Nami asks, scared at what her father might do to her, considering what he did to Brooklyn.

BB thought for a moment, "Nami, this will make you forget everything, you'll forget the pain I caused you... You'll only remember the 'good' stuff. Nami please coöperate with me. I won't hurt you. No one will be able to if you fear nothing. I will always be here Nami." BB told her, most of the truth, but also mostly lies.

Nami cried but didn't say anything.

"That's a good girl, Nami. That's a good girl." BB laughed lowly.

BB powered up the device. Nami's eyes glowed white and her mouth gapped open. Nami was forgetting. She was remembering merely nothing.

BB powered it off before all of her memories were gone.

BB picked up the device that lay on Nami's head. He shook her lightly, "Do you know who I am?" He asks.

Nami smiles brightly, "Yes, papa!" Nami jumped up and hugged him.

BB laughed. It had worked. Nami forgot what had been done to her!

_'This won't last for long...'_ BB told himself. _'It will work for the time being, but no one ever forgets. The brain is a powerful thing. They will come back in waves, I just have to make sure that Nami thinks that are dreams, not real...'_

"Papa?" Nami asks.

"Yes dear?" He replies.

"What's this voice inside by head? It tells me its name is Kokage... Do you know who that is?" Nami asked.

No, BB had never heard of Kokage before, a sparkle came into BB's eyes, "I do not know what you're talking about. Would you like me to find out?"

Nami paused and nodded, "Yes, if you would."

BB smiles mentally and walks into the kitchen, grabbing a knife, "Then let's find out."

**END FLASHBACK- BB's POV**

I swat the air, "I remember you brat! I'm glad I got rid of you, Brooklyn! You were the cause for all the trouble, I see that now. Nami was always much for valuable than you anyways!"

The voice doesn't answer me, but a pain strikes my head. I stumble backwards and run into my test tube shelf. All of the test tubes shatter to the ground, except one.

One test tube is left sitting there. Alone on the top shelf.

_**Nami's POV**_

I run throughout the streets, arm turned into a blade. Five Kishins are following close behind me. The sun is about to rise too. I have to kill them quickly.

I take a sharp turn into an alley. The alley is a dead-end. Good. That's what I needed.

The Kishins slowly walk up to me, savoring the 'fear' they feast upon.

I almost have them where I want them, but a few more steps.

I charge into the pile of Kishins I take one down, then the other. There souls standing right where they died. Another then another! This is too easy. Finally I slice the last one at its neck.

I smile to myself. My head down, catching my breath.

I reach out for the souls and put them in my jar.

I pull my hood back up and jump onto the nearest roof. The sun rises as I run across the roofs.

I smirk to myself and crouch when I reach the roof with my bag.

My phone rings, like always every morning. I already know who it is.

I answer my phone, turning my face monotone.

I wait a few minutes for the person on the other line to say something. They don't and I roll my eyes, speaking first, "State your business." I demand.

The voice on the other end giggles, "Nami, great to hear your voice." It's a girl's voice, but I don't know who's.

"Who is speaking?" I growl.

"I can't say, that'd ruin the surprise." The girl on the other end laughs.

"How'd you get this number?" I ask.

I hear a crashing sound in the background, "I have to go now, nice talking to you... Nami."

I stand up, putting my phone in my backpack.

_'Nami, it could've just been a prank call, no need to get that angry... But, you should make sure it is, indeed, BB before you answer the phone...'_ Kokage mutters.

"I know, Kokage!" I stomp my foot on the ground, making the roof shake a little. I put my hand on my forehead, sweat is running down my face.

_'Nami.. remember me... Don't let BB take me away from you...'_ A voice mutters inside my head.

"Kokage if that was you that wasn't funny!" I snap.

Kokage appears in my shadow for in front of me, "Nami, that wasn't me. I didn't even hear anything... Are you okay, Nami?" She asks.

I grab my head, falling to my knees, "I'm fine Kokage. Go away."

Kokage disappears as I asked her to.

_'Don't forget about me, Nami. You can bring me back... You can bring me back...'_ A voice repeats.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" I mutter to myself. "Please go away, please. I don't want to be hurt any longer. Leave me..."

**AN: Yep I just did that. Heh, I'm mean aren't I?**

**Sorry for any OOC ness... well these are my character so there shouldn't be... O.o**

**Have a suggestion? PM or leave a review! Thanks! Bye!**


End file.
